The Journal of a Stranger
by greninjafan29
Summary: Jay Matthews was a normal teenager with a normal life, that is until he found the helmet of Nightmare Moon one day on his way to school. Join him as he makes his mark on the beautiful land of Equestria and saves the land from the most unlikely of foes and gains the strangest of allies. OC submissions being accepted. This is my first story so please give it a try.
1. Helmet of a Nightmare

_A/N: This is my first story of hopefully many, so be truthful with me and tell me of any mispronunciations and such that I make, that I missed or if the way I right isn't that good. Also if you guys could create some fan art then I'll use the best one I decide and save the rest for later stories. I do not own My Little Pony Hasbro does, I only own my OCs unless They are of another Author's._

Helmet of a Nightmare

I decided to keep a mental journal that I would later write down to help with the stress of my new life in a new world. How I got to world is simple. It all began one Wednesday morning at about 5:30 a.m. My stepfather had woke me up with an air horn, which scared me half to death and onto the floor. "Get up Jay Matthews it's another day of school!" He yelled into my ear. '_More like another day of misery._' I thought. And as you may have just read my name is Jay Matthews, it wasn't my original name though, but I digress. As my stepfather left my room I picked myself up off the floor where I had fallen in my panic. After getting up, I did my usual morning routines. When I was finished with that I checked myself in a mirror to make sure that I looked ok; my silver eyes were somewhat bloodshot and my dark brown hair was fine. Confident in the way I looked, I decided to make sure that my clothing had no dust or stains on them.

I was wearing a custom made sweater that had a black base and white trim with a picture on the front, which was of three of my most favorite characters from my most favorite show; Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrysalis, and Princess Luna in that order from left to right. A pair of relaxed fit jeans. Some black base and white trim custom made high tops. A pair of socks that were ankle high could barely be seen due to the grey and black combo of them standing in contrast to the white trim of the shoes. Under the sweater was a shirt that had a picture and words, the picture was of a panda and a white tiger sleeping together, under of which it said, 'Even the best of friends can come from the most unlikely of places.' All of this looked snug on my averagely built body. I then left my room and grabbed my backpack on my way out the front door.

I grabbed my bike and walked with it until I went through the front gate. As I got up onto the bike, I felt as if someone was watching me. I turn around and see as a woman walks around the corner. Contemplating my choices, I decided to head to school and ignore that strange feeling I got from that woman.

_Time Skip 10 minutes_:

As I rode to school I saw something small shining up ahead. When I arrived to this object, I stopped to examine what was apparently a helmet for an equine, "Looks just like Nightmare Moon's helmet." I thought aloud. I got off my bike and rested it against a nearby wall, I then proceeded to pick up the object to examine it more thoroughly. When I had the helmet up to my face, a strange blue smoke quickly surrounded the helmet and I. I had then lost consciousness at that moment.

_Time Skip 3 hrs_:

I felt a cold and dusty floor under me and a strangely musty smelling air. "What in Equestria happened?" I asked to no one in particular. As I sat myself up and opened my eyes, I saw someone (or somepony) I thought I would never expect to ever have met. I had then realized where I was. Standing in front of me was Nightmare Moon herself. "Hello there humans, I presume you know who I am?" she said, "The reason I brought you to my world was to help me-" Nightmare Moon was interrupted by me as I had a fangasm, "Oh my sweet Celestia, I can't believe that I'm actually meeting you face to face! This is the best day of-" "**SILENCE HUMAN!**" Nightmare Moon yelled using the R.C.V. and I instantly fell silent. "Now then, as I was saying, I brought you all to my world to help me reach the castle to apologize to those I have wronged and become accepted by all who reside within Equestria."

_To be continued_...

_A/N: Hey everypony, Greninjafan here saying that constructive criticism is highly appreciated. Also that for my first story and first chapter I think I did pretty well. I'll be accepting OC submissions, but I'll only be accepting two other human OC's and please no overpowered OC's like alicorns or anything like that, ok? I do require that you have a fanfiction account because it makes it easier for me to contact you should I need help with figuring anything out about your OC/s. The form for the OC submission is as follows:_

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Looks:_

_Species:(Human, Pegasus, Unicorn, Earth pony, Gryphon, Changeling)_

_Back story:(Human, Gryphon, Changeling)_

_How they act:_

_Cutie mark:(pony OCs)_

_That's all for now. If I choose your OC I will contact you through a pm to inform you and make sure you still own that OC or ok with certain things in future chapters. May you all have the best of luck, my fellow Brony and Pegasisters, with life. Greninjafan out!_


	2. Author Note

Author's Notes:

I really do need two human OCs so that I can make the next chapter because that is when they are introduced into the story so please send an OC submission. I won't be able to continue the story without them. Also I forgot to add a part to the OC form,

Pairing:(Anypony you want to. Exceptions are Queen Chrysalis, Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon.)


	3. Helmet of a Nightmare part 2

_A/N: I've gotten the two human OCs I need to continue from Gamma988 and Reaper7. Also, Princess Luna is now available to pair with your OC with. By the way, you can submit more than one OC if you didn't realize that yet. Well might as well not keep you from the story then. I do not own My Little Pony, Hasbro does I only own my OCs unless they are of another Authors. (hopefully I portrayed them right)_

'_Wait, did she just say you all?' _I thought as I looked to either side of me. To my left was a man who seemed to be a Skyrim role player. He wore a cloak that had a black base and red trim that covered his entire figure leaving the imagination to work at what he looked like under there. To my right a boy who looked to be sixteen or so, he had black shaggy hair that stopped to his neck, dark green eyes, some of the palest skin I've ever seen and a scar on the bridge of his nose. He wore a red hoodie, with a black shirt that I could vaguely see under the collar of the hoodie, faded jeans, and red converse. 'I feel so embarrassed now.' I thought as my cheeks and ears turned a deep red from embarrassment.

"Well are you going to keep staring at us or are you going to ask us our names?" The man to my left asked Nightmare Moon, but it seemed more directed towards me than her. "I've been watching the three of you for a very long time." Nightmare Moon said while looking right at me, "The three of you each have a skill that can help me; Burning Shadow, I brought you here through that lake because of your passion for fighting. Vincent Jenson Samuels, I decided to bring you here because of your amazing ability with the piano. Jay Matthews, I chose you because of your respect and kindness for all other living creatures."

"So, that light was your doing?" Burning asked Nightmare Moon. "Yes, it was I who created that light in the lake, it was the only way to get you here." Nightmare Moon told Burning Shadow. "Why would you put your helmet in the middle of a sidewalk to get me here?" I then asked. "Because I knew that you would stop to examine it out of curiosity." Nightmare Moon said with a strange look in her eyes as she spoke to me. "The portal that brought me here was also your doing wasn't it, whoever and whatever the heck you are?" Vincent asked Nightmare Moon. "Just the same as I used to bring Burning Shadow here." Moon answered him.

"So all of this is just so you can go apologize to a bunch of damned bloody miniature horses? Fuck this I'm out of here!" Burning Shadow said as he got up and started to storm out of the castle room where Nightmare Moon had been defeated. "**Halt Burning Shadow! You dare walk out of my presence and assume there will be no consequences? Then guess again!**" Nightmare Moon said once again using the R.C.V. scaring both Vincent and I half to death, but it did not seem to faze Burning Shadow at all. At that very moment, a blue aura surrounded Burning Shadow and lifted him off the ground and brought him face to face with Nightmare Moon. "Yeah I kind of do, Moon Butt." Burning Shadow said even when floating in front of the furious mare.

"Then I assume the payment I was going to give you will have to be distributed evenly to Vincent and Matthews." Nightmare Moon said in a now calmer demeanor as she set Burning down. "A payment you say? Well maybe I can reconsider." Shadow said as his interest was piqued by this payment Nightmare Moon spoke of. "Yes, a payment of fifty thousand bits for each of you for helping me." Nightmare Moon said in one of the most honest tones I have ever heard. "I'm in then!" Burning Shadow said with excitement and standing up to shake Nightmare Moon's hoof. "Yeah." Vincent said as he too got up to shake Nightmare Moon's hoof. "I'll help you, but please keep your bits." I said as I also got up to shake her hoof."Then let us be off then!" Moon said in excitement as her horn glowed once again until a bright flash of light blinded me.

_Time Skip 5 minutes_:

"Guards, surround them!" a very familiar voice said. As I was still blinded by the flash and could not see who had spoken, I guessed that we were in Canterlot and the one who told the guards to surround us must have been Princess Celestia. "Why have you come here Nightmare Moon? How are you here, were you not destroyed when the elements separated you from Princess Luna?" added another pony. I slowly regained my vision and instead of Celestia's guards surrounding us, they were crystal pony guards. When I looked to see who had spoken I stared eye to eye with Shining Armor.

'What are we doing in the Crystal Empire and what does Moon need to do here?' I thought as I saw said pony take a step forward. "I'm here to apologize for releasing Sombra from the underworld when the Crystal Empire returned." she spoke with a apologetic tone and a saddened look on her face. "You were the one who released King Sombra from the underworld? How could you?" Cadence said with a mixed look of astonishment and anger plastered onto her face, which looked pretty hilarious to me causing me to giggle a bit. The giggle resounded through the entire castle, which caused me to go from giggling to laughing myself silly on the floor.

"Shut the fuck up you little idiot or I'll shut that mouth of yours for you!" Burning Shadow yelled at me to intimidate me into being quite. This just caused me to laugh even harder. Burning began to raise his fist, but a tackled him to the ground. "Wait please!" Moon said in attempt to stop what was about to happen. I was hit in the head by a hoof, knocking me out cold.

_3rd person view_:

As the guards dragged Burning and Jay away Nightmare Moon and Vincent tried to fend off the guards, but were soon outnumbered two to a hundred. Nightmare Moon tried to teleport the both of them out of there but was hit with a spell by Shining armor and a few guards, knocking her out. Vincent stood alone, Nightmare Moon's unconscious body behind him and an army in front of him. "This shouldn't be happening, dreams aren't supposed to go like this!" He said confusing some of the guards and the Princess of the Crystal Empire.

"Guards, take them to the dungeon and make sure to put a magic cancelation ring on Nightmare Moon." Princess Cadence ordered the guards as she began to get off the throne to go write a letter to Princess Celestia and Luna. As the guards began to get closer to him Vincent turned around and ran for the nearest door, which incidentally lead to a staircase down to the outside. "Halt! Stop where you are!" a guard yelled at Vincent. As the guards drew closer to him, Vincent began to run down the stairs hoping to escape to the outside or wake up from the non-existent dream he thought to be having. Before he could run out into the sunlight streaming at the bottom of the staircase though, he was grasped in a magical aura and teleported to a cell with an unconscious Jay and an angered, weaponless Burning Shadow.

**To be continued...**

_A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I had to deal with school, ugh, and I got writer's block. I changed the rating because I don't think I can write a clop fic. I was also wondering if anyone would like to help write the story with me, I'm not that good at writing some things or remembering what I have planned for each chapter. I won't be able to pay you if you're looking for profit, but it would probably be fun to write with someone else and be able to figure out what should be done for the chapters. So if you are interested then just pm me and we'll see how it plays out. Have a wonderful rest of your day or night where ever you may be my fellow Brony and Pegasisters. Greninjafan29 is out!_


End file.
